Kyou's Dream
by The Cheshire Katt
Summary: Kyou has a rather odd dream with a rather cheesy outcome. KyouSaki I think it's cute. Tell me what you think.


**Author's Note: **I am so horrible about getting stories out. I've had the idea for this for at least a year but never got around to writing it. Now my friend Pat can't bother me about never writing my fics (at least not this one). I don't own anything remotely connected to Fruits Basket (cept this plot), cause if I did Saki and Kyou would sooo get together. Ok, start the fic!

"_lyrics_"

It was a dark rainy night when Kyou fell asleep; it was really early, 8pm to be exact. Usually he didn't go to bed until midnight or so on the weekends, but seeing as how it was raining and Tohru invited the thug and Wave Girl for a sleepover (although the thug could come), he thought going to bed early would probably be a good thing. He fell asleep listening to the rain on his window and with the odd sensation that someone was watching him.

**Saki's POV**

Saki Hanajima had been standing at his door for at least 15 minutes to make sure he was asleep before making her move over to his bed. When she got over there she noticed his even breathing and that it looked like even in his dreams he couldn't find his peace. She leaned over him to brush his bangs off of his forehead. "Dream a good dream of me." She said, and then kissed his nose in a show of unadulterated affection to the cute cat.

**Dream Sequence**

Kyou awoke with a strange sense of calm. It was morning, 8am the clock read, and it was oddly silent in the house where he could always here _something_ going on. As the saying goes about the cat's curiosity Kyou decided to head downstairs to get some answers. While he was going down the stairs he felt like he was walking underwater. When he finally got downstairs into the dining room he couldn't see anyone. He walked into the kitchen and felt a sense of foreboding when he saw what was inside. The kitchen was cluttered with things one would use for cooking; the bizarre part was that it looked like someone left the kitchen right in the middle of cooking. Confused, he turned around and walked back to the table. Yuki was at the table, sitting down and seemingly asleep. Not wanting to wake up the anti-morning rat Kyou tried sneaking around him only to freeze when Yuki suddenly looked up. He looked like he was in a daze, Yuki then started speaking slowly in a voice that sounded like a cross between his own voice and the squeak of a rat's. "_They painted_ _up your dreams with the lies they told to you and the least they ever gave you was the most you ever knew. And I wonder where these dreams go when the world gets in your way. What's the point in all this screaming, no one's listening anyway._" A second after he finished speaking, he was gone.

Kyou backtracked to the living room, bewildered and wondering what was going on. He saw the TV, and although it was on, there was no sound coming from it. Seeing nothing and no one of interest he turned around and smacked into Shigure. Kyou was about to say something when he took notice of how Shigure looked; his eyes were glassy and blank and the goofy smile he wore most of the time wasn't there. He then started speaking like Yuki had, but it sounded like his voice had been crossed with a dog's bark. "_Your voice is small and fading and you hide in here unknown, and your mother loved your father cause she had no where to go. And she wondered where these dreams go because the world got in her way. What's the point in ever trying, nothing's changing anyway."_ Shigure looked him with eyes welling up in an emotion Kyou would much prefer not to think about, and then was gone.

This day was just getting curiouser and curiouser. How on earth did they keep disappearing like that? Kyou started walking outside to see if the sky had turned purple or something (that wouldn't surprise him in the least bit). As he was walking around outside he went close to Yuki's "secret base." When he got to close for comfort he turned, but something caught his eye. Walking over to investigate, he saw that it was Yuki kissing Tohru and then telling her he would protect her. Kyou then opened his mouth and said, "_He pressed his lips against you and you love the lies he says._" Wait, did that just come from his mouth?

Walking back to the front of the house he saw the wave girl standing in front of the house, what was her name? Saki, that's what her name was. Anyways, Saki was standing there looking even more haunted than normal, then again what has been normal about this day? Maybe she saw the rat and Tohru kissing. Kyou walked up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him with tears in her eyes. "_And I tried so hard to reach you, but you're falling anyways. And you know I see right through you, cause the world gets in your way. What's the point in all this screaming, you're not listening anyways._" How odd, her voice reminded him of whispering wind. Kyou was so enthralled by what she had just said that he didn't notice that she was walking away from him. Kyou tried calling out to her but no sound came out when he tried to use his voice. So he tried running after her, but he couldn't seem to catch up to her. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't …

**End Dream**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

Kyou shot out of bed like a rocket and pounded on his alarm clock. He put his head in his hands and tried to calm himself down. "It was just a dream." He sighed. "What a relief, but what a freaky dream!" Kyou got up to get dressed so he could partake in some of Tohru's wonderful cooking. His stomach growled loudly at him. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you!" He finished up and walked downstairs to get some nourishment. Assured that this wasn't a dream when walking down the stairs felt normal and that he could hear his dumb cousins making lots of noise, he put on his normal façade of being anti-social. That's when he saw the wa—Saki standing there with Tohru, the same look on her face as in his dream. 'No way in hell …' "No way am I letting you go this time!" Kyou shouted as he grabbed Saki by the arm and kissed her full on the mouth. '_And he fights so you won't ignore him, cause that's his biggest fear. And he cries, but you rarely see him do it. And he loves, but he's scared to use it._" Saki thought while smiling into the kiss she was returning.

**FIN**

A/N: The first song was "Acoustic #3" by Goo Goo Dolls and the last part that Saki was thinking was "This is the Call" by Thousand Foot Krutch. Flames will be used to make cake which will add to my perpetual sugar high OO


End file.
